Trapped
by fangremtom2
Summary: "Here I was pressed up against the wall in the empty hallway, two doors down from my math class, dripping wet no less. This guy had the nerve to place both his hands on either side of my head..." Kagome was any regular teenage girl going through life. He was a new student, who was any regular teenage boy, plus the popularity, the riches,the fan girls...
1. Prologue: My Philosophy on Life

**TRAPPED**

Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the universe wasn't theoretically an infinite mass of stars and galaxies? Hoped to see all the spaces that divide us from beings greater than us? Wondered why earth was the "only" planet with conditions to sustain life, yet still it was being destroyed, by forces even much superior than us? When the sun eclipsed the moon in its rarity, what it really meant? Why there was evidence of life outside our planet, but then suddenly… there was none? Maybe '**Enter Shikari's**' song was true "…we _can_ breathe in space, they just don't want us to escape." I have come to believe the world is all make believe and that we "humans" don't exist. I accept as true, all of it as a cover up to the many great possibilities and things that lay waiting, unlocked to our greatest pleasure. And because of this, I've given up the hope that one day; things might change, for the better, for civilization to continue.

I didn't know about the other humans, in actuality, I didn't truly care, but I felt trapped, like I was a black mouse among the other white lab rats in a mere science experiment. I felt has if I was being watched and judged based on a number of various hypotheses, in a life long experimentation by these 'expert' scientists. Experts? Yeah right! Frauds are more like it. They were supposed to inform, protect and cure, but to me, they only served to inform, create the disaster, conceal the things they couldn't explain and leave a trail of destruction in their paths. Kindly leaving us in humanity to 'pick-up' the pieces, and to try and start all over in a dying world; a dim light fading rapidly into the dark abyss.

The teacher droned on and on about centrifugal forces, honestly, I don't even know why I even decided to take this course, it was a bag of bull. Point notedly, anyone could see that Mrs. Silverstein hadn't even finished graduate school before moving on to university; and it impacted severely on my mental stimulus. I understood nothing, I could not ask anything, and then I would continue to fail everything: well in this class only; as far as I was concerned all my other classes were fine and I could give a hoots and boots about "Astronomy 101", as 'Quick Silver'; Mrs. Silverstein's nickname, since everything that rolled of her tongue was like a retarded child, trying to recite his ABC's while chewing on hot coal; stated it.

I was perplexed at my thoughts and my current situation: the seating in which I was placed. It seemed no matter how hard I tried, I was ensnared in something. Figuratively, in the contours of my mind where nothing could penetrate my walls of ardent thinking; and also in class were I was confined among the world's most annoying and socially inept individuals: my teacher-the walking, talking, brick head; the popular clique in front: chewing their gum filled mouths noisily, the Goths, punks and geeks to my right: doing nothing per usual, the jocks to my left: talking about the latest 'cutie', the norms as they call them scattered around: attentive, and then me, in the extreme middle of the mess- trapped.

Nikadia Lewis 114


	2. Unlike You, I can Stand the Rain

_**Dear diary,**_

_Mood: apathetic._

_By the time classes were almost over, it began to rain cats and dogs today…_

No, scratch that…

….Erased.

'_By the time my ears had adjusted to the high pitch wailing of Hakkashu-sensei in English; it had begun to rain __**elephants**__. I guess the gods had gotten tired of hearing her voice; struck her name of the list of women ever to bug, argue with, or date for that matter; then sent the rain to drown her screeching out. Splendid! Now I can be misses' kisses ass crack because my teacher is responsible for my favourite element's onset. I can see it now: "Oh Hakkashu-sensei, (all googly eyed), I adore your voice, and that English accent is to die for (no literally to die for)! Could you spear some of your good fortune, scare them men within a one mile radius to China, and maybe break the heavens eardrums and bring them to tears just for me? I'll do extra credit just for you!" Bates eyelashes._

_Yeah, like that would happen…ever. No matter how much I love the rain, I have a heart, and I don't think I'd love it if all prospecting men ran away…because of my needs. Despite this, class went on for a short while, not that I was paying attention or anything-just staring blankly to 'keep up appearances'- with a wince from the boys and girls once in a moment, I guess that her voice got to them as well. It's a good thing they make language software and that I'm a fast learner…or I'd also be flunking this class, and then I'd have to put Hakkashu-sensei on the top of my hit list, or right next to Kikyou's name._

_Nah… I'd hate her for messing up my English, but even she didn't deserve what I had in store for that slut. No weapons, just words…that'd be all I needed to send her scampering over the hills like a squealing banshee. I might not care about who or what, but she's been dancing on my grave for far too long and there's only so much I can take before I decide to rock her tomb stone. Bite me…I'm only human, can't hold back my emotions. As said by my abysmal therapist "…it's not healthy"- no bitch, taking money and telling me stuff that I already find on the internet and know… is not healthy! Too bad I can't tell __**her**_ _that. "I know kagome you are upset, and it's okay to feel that way… it's okay, let it out." __**Damn her to the fourth hell…self-righteous bitch! **__The seventh is for Kikyou only. But Kikyou continuously pissing me off will prove detrimental to her unusually small brain propensity, which offsets the size of her own ego. Talk about DRAMA QUEEN. "Oh Nazuri-sensei, I broke a nail!" Oh boo-hoo!_

_Anyways… enough on talking about how to catch an STD…_

_Class ended early for English after Hakkashu-sensei, decided that she could not voice herself over the rain loud enough…wonderful. A chance to escape and go hang before going home, I thought. But imagine my excitement, when I glanced at my schedule and realized that I would have to spend another hour at school learning about dead men, who were still making money in their graves mind you. Yep- Just superb! What I would give to see the finest wings or hell-hole you buy with your money, Kanichi Asakawa, I'd do shit. Really, I'd do __**that**_ _much. But I'd, in all probability like to see him try to improve relations between the Devil and God. Now that would be nice, it'd be like Japan and China in reality, coming to terms...'_

A small smile flitters across my face at that entry into my dog-eared diary, and then a few snorts escape, as I try to cover up my laughter. At least my family wouldn't think I was crazy because I just laughed out of the blue. It had been so long since I acted like myself, that they'd just given up and accepted the new me. Kagome 5.0 fully equipped with Emotional Teenage Syndrome. My friends and I call it ETS for short. Sounds just like how it's pronounced. We've even made up our own warnings, signs and symptoms- like Miroku likes to joke that it's not to be confused with the usual PMS in girls, and if it's mixed, it might prove lethal…so all boys should report to the nearest physician without more ado if he has come in contact with a girl _**or**_ boy-don't ask- like this…or he should just simply warn everyone else. He usually does this when Sango or I are in our slump. It usually earns him a giant red handprint shaped tattoo on his face or an extra lump to his already broken brain…from Sango of course. I just glare…I'm not _that _violent. Sometimes I wish he'd save him self the pain and just shut up or not do something that's his "cursed nature"…but then again he might not be Roku anymore and then I'd not be happy. It's just not him when he's not acting like an idiot or a lecher… and then the days are no fun.

Yep, Roku is a retard, but I love him all the same. I don't know what I'd do without my friends. They keep me in touch with reality. They're the strings that hold me down from completely floating off into outer-space. Because God knows I'm so skinny, that according to the great scientist Sango Taijiya "…_she can defy gravity and give levity a run for its money."_

Yeah…they were like an extension of my family. The weirdos.

Speaking of family…oh yeah…what was I saying again about them being frightened of my laughter? Was it, they'd think I was on drugs yet again or was it they'd think it's the day of reckoning? No, that's not it… Hmm…oh, oh! Me! Me! I got it yeah, here we go… if they heard me laughing, they might think I was really off my rockers, since, joviality is an emotion I hardly express much, given that I'm always too busy being a teenager.

If they had heard me, then I'd have to pull a story out of my ass to make a good excuse as to why I was acting so _strange_. Jii-chan would go get his ofudas screaming that I was possessed, and then they'd probably go and get the gurney with the straps… _again_. So he can perform an exorcism like the head priest always does. Tell you the truth, we all know jii-chan can't purify a fly demon …but we don't tell him that, his insanity is already imposing as it is. We don't want him to go all catatonic or have a break down. But I might just have to do that one day…those ofudas really hurt when you try to take them off.

Mental note, leave it to Souta to tell them I am having a nervous breakdown, when all I was doing was math homework. I mean jeesh, math will do that to you, it's like a ninja, all sneaky and unexpected with a lot of bark_and _bite. Just like Shimano-sensei. Lousy math teacher, always nagging and chewing our heads off. I swear to God if men had menopause, he'd be the 'it' factor.

Now, that I had to grin over, Kagome made a funny, again. _Niceee_! Well I'm not a total party pooper you know; I am one of the light-spirited ones in our group. As hard as it is to believe, I'm a comic person.

"Souta, Kagome, dinner is ready!" Mom calls from the kitchen.

Yes! It's Oden time! I hurriedly put away my diary in a place far out of the reach of my little brother. I've learnt that nothing stops Souta from reading my diary, therefore I put it somewhere he would not dare go searching: my underwear draw. Smart huh?

I dash down the narrow passage way leading from my room towards the stairs almost knocking said criminal down. A quick "Gomen", and then I am on my way towards the dinning room, taking the stairs two at a time. I can hear Souta behind me grumbling loudly about "…greedy sisters and their insatiable oden appetites." I'll let the greedy comment slide, since I have no time to react…I mean there is oden on the table, I'm not going to let it wait forever. It might get lonely, and God knows I don't want that. He could shove me down the last two flight of stairs (he'd never do it though…he's a sweetie pie) and I'd still get up screaming "**Save some for me!"**Can you blame me? I love oden! Probably a little too much though.

I make my way towards the modern style dinning room; the one we use on normal nights. Sitting on your knees for God knows how long for tradition, was really a dirty bum in clean clothing. I rush towards the chair on the right, and plop down on it just as mom puts the pressure pot on the table; and I quickly grab my chopsticks ready to begin my feasting. But before I can reach for one of the boiled eggs, my hand is slapped and I receive a scolding look from my mother.

"Mind your manners Kagome. Wait for everyone to get here."

I groan and slump, and Souta has the nerve to snicker. The brat. And he's taking his time to sit too, slowly sauntering towards his chair directly in front of me. I swear this kid is pushing his luck. If he makes my oden feel lonely…I'm going to slap that grin of his face. Cue my pout.

"What's wrong nee-chan? Can't wait to stuff your face? No wonder you don't have a boyfriend. There's no guy out there rich enough that can buy as much as necessary oden for you."

"Souta, be nice" mom admonishes with the soup spoon.

In all truth and in fact I just glare, ready to get this over with. Because at the end of the day…it's just me and my oden cruising at a low altitude. Gosh, jii-chan get a move on them old bones already, I'm starving!

At the fifth hour….just kidding, at the fifth minute or so I hear shuffling from down the hall, and the close of a shoji screen, then light and weary footsteps. I look up and just then, guess who decides to show up? Jii-chan of course! With Buyo sluggishly moseying on his heels. I swear that cat needs to go on a diet- one more pound, and I can dress him as my pet turkey for Halloween.

The old man calmly sits at the table. Then apologizes for making everyone wait, says he was writing ofudas, and had to clean up. Great! I better steer clear of the weird behaviour for awhile.

So finally, now that everyone is at the table, we begin…well I dig in. And Souta snickers, mom shakes her head and chuckles, then jii-chan just looks as though we just told him he wasn't a priest.

Well… close to what I think it would look like if we did tell him. I pay no attention to them. All I know is, if they don't get a move on it, there isn't going to be anything left for anyone else.

I reach for my third egg swimming in the translucent broth, and as I bite into it, my family decides it's time to start the table talk.

"So, Souta how is school?" Jii-chan asks while tending to the konnyaku he dips into mom's special sweet miso.

"School is great jii-chan; I have a soccer tournament coming up next month and I'm thinking to join another extra-curricular activity." Souta says with excitement in his voice.

I swear the only thing that even gets him that cheery is mentioning soccer. Is that even healthy? But hey, who am I to judge? I mean I have my oden and he has his soccer. All's fair in food and football.

"That's wonderful Souta," mom comments. "And Kagome how was your day today?"

"Yes Kagome, have you met a boy yet? You should bring him home so I may grill him of his intentions for my grand-baby." Gramps adds.

I look up with a mouth full of tofu and egg, and attempt to answer. Forgetting that my mouth was full. I would forget that sometimes, seeing how oden was just another extension of me, therefore it felt natural.

"Kagome dear, don't you even dare. Finish chewing _and_ swallowing, then you can answer," Mom scolds.

Doing as mom says, I greedily chug down some of my water to aid in swallowing the after doing so, "Sorry mom," I reply.

"It's okay dear," she smiles. "So, are you going to answer? Do you have a special someone, hmmm?" She questions with an even brighter smile beaming on her older features.

I blush at this. "No mom, jii-chan, there isn't anyone in my life." Sometimes I wish they would give that part of my life a rest. I don't think I'd ever feel the like emotion for a boy…at least not now. I look up at mom's face and I swear I see her smile falter for a bit, just a bit. I guess she was really hoping.

"Ha! Told you she couldn't find a boy rich enough to feed her habits." Souta smartly replies from across the table. I make to kick him in the shin. He gets it alright and yelps in reply. "Mommmm", he whines, "Kagome kicked me."

"Kagome, behave," she tells me warningly, all this without looking up from the cup of tea placed close to her lips.

"Well, then how's school?" Jii-cahn adds to break up the dispute.

I sigh. Well there is me failing astronomy, geography….whatever it's called. Why they have an American teaching Japanese students about that subject…is beyond me. I have an arch nemesis I want to take out with a verbal gun. And my friends are still a little too close to the 'I'm on drugs line'. Yeah school is school for any teenager. But would I tell them that? Of course not, they'd worry…so what they don't know won't hurt them.

"School's fine," I finally answer. "It's all wonderful and I'm getting on with my new geography teacher just great." Well I lied through my teeth on that one. It took a lot, but I'll survive.

About 20 minutes later, after some more questions exchanged and a few more kicks to the shin for Souta's smart assed comments and some good-nights. I'm back in my room doing homework. Thank God no math, Shimano-sensei decided we needed a break, and didn't even show for school today. Must have been Hakkashu-sensei's fault, I'll thank her for that one day.

I pull out my Advanced History book and start my reading on the Sengoku-Jidai period. I swear I could die for history. Totosai-sensei makes it the best class I have. The old coot, as insane as he is, is one of my most respectable teachers and unlike some of the others; I can go to him for anything I need help with.

Although what was puzzling about him was that he would sometimes break off in the middle of class and rant about random stuff, then he'd look like he didn't recognize any of us. Strange, like he was on crack or some strong meth. Even stranger, he is a demon, and up til now, everyone is still trying to figure out what kind of demon he is. Really strange.

But anyway… Back to reading.

I do this for about an hour, and then I finish up some English homework I had started earlier before I got side-tracked with my diary. This I continue until the clock in my room reads 10:00 and my mind screams for sleep. I eventually give in when my eyes keep drooping during my revision of said work and get up and change into my light blue flannel night dress. The one that makes my cerulean eyes look brighter. I glance over to my empty made twin-bed dressed in soft pink, longingly. I sigh before I make it to the bathroom and brush my teeth and then my waist length hair, before I make it back towards my room.

I close the door behind me and slowly make it over to my bed. I turn the covers over and then climb up, pulling the covers up to my torso at the same time. I lay there for awhile and listen for movement, sounds, anything.

During that time I heard the last of mom's scuffling downstairs, as she shut down kitchen. I swear that place was like mom's sanctuary, she wouldn't leave until everyone was out, and then she had to 'lock-up' the business.

In truth and in fact, I saw it as a way to occupy her time more after dad died.

'_Dad' _I usually didn't try to think about him much, it made me very sad. But I had to remember him for what he was, a great father and my hero, who was always trying to please his 'Hime '; that's how the family got Buyo. I wanted a calico cat. And he searched everywhere until he found me one. Maybe that is one of the reasons Buyo is so fat too, I spoil him with treats in my father's honour. Taking care of him was like remembering what my dad did to get him for me- cherishing and respecting his memory even more.

I hear the late night sounds outside and what I can translate through my haziness as a light 'thump thump' against my window.

You know all this time, the rain hadn't stopped falling? It had only slowed to a light drizzle that pitter-pattered against the roof of the shrine. It was kind of, if truth be told, calming.

After all I do love the rain. It reminds me more of my father, and how he used to hold me on stormy nights when I was scared to sleep because of the thunder and lightning. Or how we used to run up and down the yard playing hide and seek when it drizzled. Mama would scold us while she fed Souta in his high-chair, about being sopping wet in her kitchen she just cleaned and how we would get sick and jii-chan would only shake his head at his "…son's madness".

'_Papa, you would just grin and feign innocence while you would hurry and whisk me off to get changed before I got sick; because then, mama would be mad if you let that happen. '_

I sighed at the memories of back then. And with them the melancholy started to settle. But the evocative sounds of the 'pitter-patter' outside eased the ache. And in the same second the grief started to settle, it went away. And in its place warmth; and a small smile grew on my face in appreciation of the rain.

I loved the rain, and its lullabies. Its sounds wrapped around me like a cocoon, shielding me from the world, the sad memories, re-assuring me: making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Therefore I knew it was a sign from him when it lightly rained. Not the violent thundering and angry lightening, but the light drizzle; it was him still protecting us, watching over us, telling us…me that everything would be alright. He was here, feeling our emotions, comforting us and affirming that everything would be alright.

Crying for us when we cried.

"_It'll be okay…you'll see."_

"_Hush hime…"_

"_I'm here for you."_

"_Don't cry, I hate it when you cry; it breaks my heart."_

'_Daddy, I love you and miss you dearly, I hope you are okay in heaven. I know that's where you are; all good souls go to heaven.'_

Those are my last thoughts as I drift off into a blissful sleep. Joining my father in my memory filled dreams; his warmth wrapped around me and fatherly voice carried in the sound of the soothing rain.


	3. The Welcoming Committee

"…_and just like that Cinderella and her Prince charming lived happily ever after."_

"_Daddy, do you think I'll have a Prince charming come for me like Cindi-e-rella?" asks the five year old enquiringly._

_Reproving, he answers, "Cinder-ella… and of course hime. But bear in mind, no matter what: not __**any**__ Prince Charming will ever be good enough for my hime."_

_Giggling, the child replies, "Of course daddy. Read me another one, pleaseeeeeeee."_

_Sighing then in response, "Hime, you should go to sleep, you have school tomorrow."_

"_But daddy, please? Won't you read just one more?" The girl pleads with the cutest of pouts to her rotund features._

_Giving in, the father sighs and replies, "Alright hime, but only one."_

_Smiling prettily, a smile that could melt any father's heart, the young girl exclaims in glee to her father's agreement, "Yeah! Can I hear the one about Rapunzel? That's my favourite!"_

"_Sure hime, sure." He replies with the biggest of grins adorning his handsome features._

_Settling quietly back under the covers of her small bed, the child listens attentively, waiting, as her father skipped to the chapter in the book that had the story on the princess trapped in a castle by her evil stepmother; cleared his throat; then began._

"_Once upon a time….__**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"**_

_In wonder, the child looked back up to her father and stared into his eyes, wondering where that weird sound came from. "Daddy?" she inquires._

"_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EP!"**_

"_What the hell?" Wide eyed, at her own choice of words and even more shocking change in voice, the girl looks over to where her father is sitting, his own facial features twisted to show his disapproval at her choice in words. But quickly letting it go, he points to something on her small night table._

_Puzzled and curious, she looks to where her father is pointing and her eyes widen in astonishment. There was something there that was not normally there. On the small night table, where he pointed, there was a small black box with big print red numbers that flashed 7:00 A.M. on it. Confused, she looked back over to her father who frowned then opened his mouth to say something she presumed, but instead, the same infuriating '__**BEEP' **__came out. _

"_Huh? Daddy I'm confused." She states, and still taken aback at her new voice, she looks down at her bed, and is shocked yet again to see her 5 year old body was not there any more, but instead, it had morphed into that of an older girl's, legs sprawled underneath the light pink comforter, on a bed bigger than the one she was used to. Looking back up with a wide eyed mystified expression, she tries again to communicate with her father._

"_Daddy, what's happening?!" She asks frantically._

_But before he can reply, he is interrupted not by the 'beep', but the sound of loud knocking?_

"_Daddy?" She questions frenetically when she looks up and realises he's disappearing, his body seeming almost ghost like._

_He reaches out a translucent hand and touches her forehead, a comforting touch she feels brush ghostly against her forehead. "Time to wake up hime, no crying, please?" He pleads with her, his voice returning to him._

_Her facial expression changes to one of fear, and fresh tears spring to her eyes, as she tries to grip her father's fading figure. But instead, when she lunges, she falls off her bed and onto the plush pink carpet below._

"_Daddy." She sighs softly as the world around her alters into that of her teenage bedroom, the sounds of knocking more distinguishable and the alarm clock's bothersome beeping, now recognized._

"Knock it off already, Souta! I heard you the first fifty times!" My muffled shout reaches to the boy on the other side of the door and he snorts, a "Yeah right" and stops knocking.

"Mom says to hurry up 'cause breakfast will be ready soon."

"Alright, I'm coming." I reply and slowly, I pull my self up from the pile I so graciously landed in when I, still in dream land, lunged at my father. Serves me right for confusing dreams with reality…again.

"I'm hopeless", I mutter as I make a quick walk to my closet and pull out my laundered school uniform. I really hated the uniform, it had a short green skirt, really short, leaving nothing to the imagination- if I landed just right when falling, I could give the boys a quick burlesque scene. The top was white with long sleeves that held green cuffs which buttoned at the wrists, and a green collar with white stitching that gathered to tie at the front of the blouse as an ascot, bound by a red knot. It completed the sheer shirt, and added the formal look to it. I'm sure this outfit was inspired by the catholic school girl acuity of the west. But I can assure you, there was nothing consecrated or innocent about the garments or most of the girls that wore it, much to the boys' pleasure.

I took the uniform along with a clean pair of underwear from my drawer to the bathroom, in order to take a quick shower. It was Tuesday, meaning I had Shimano- sensei first and I did not want to be late for his class. Because God knows I don't want a repeat of two Tuesday's ago when I was ten minutes late because: Souta finally realized he liked girls, and spent an hour styling his hair for Hitomi; his crush from the third grade and his second obsession other than soccer.

At least mom and Jii-chan had something to look forward to from Souta, in the relationship category.

Shimano was so furious that I "…disrupted his lecture on Algebraic expressions," (and saved a couple students from permanent brain damage mind you)… that he made a mockery of me in front of the class and asked where my loyalties lied.

"_With you Obi-wan Kenobi… Psshh like seriously, take the good approach why you don't? Darth Vader knock-off."_

…is what I would have replied, but thought better against it when he continuously glared daggers at me. Let's face it; I'm no 'Mean Girl'. I wanted to go on with the little breathing break tryst we had going on, but then I realized that the more time I wasted, the more likely it was for me to "…lose out on this important lesson." So, like a good person *coughs, I apologised profusely and took my seat in the middle of the class. I tried paying attention to his blabbing, but by five minutes into it, I gave up and went of into Kagome Land.

Enough reminiscing on good days… to the shower!

I entered the bathroom, and shed myself of my night gown and undergarments, then approached the shower quickly; being careful of the wet spots Souta had so kindly left for me to slip on. I grabbed my vanilla, lavender body wash and started to lather as soon as the warm water from the shower, hit my body full blast.

Ten Minutes later, emerging from the warmth, and totally forgetting about Souta's little accidents; I end up on the floor, for the second time in one morning; my butt getting re-acquainted with the steamy white tiled ground.

Grunting, I pull myself up and look up to the ceiling asking the Kami's why I was blessed with such a well favoured klutz curse, while rubbing my smarting ass.

Instead of dwelling on the matter some more, I hurriedly dry off, towel down my damp hair, pull my clothes on and then brush my teeth. I don't bother with my usual mascara and eyeliner today. I like to go natural on Tuesdays, beats me why though.

Throwing the used towels into the hamper, I then exit the bathroom and head back to my room to grab my socks and put them on. I glance over to the alarm clock on the table and then my eyes bug out of my sockets.

"7:55! How did I waste so much time?! I'm twenty-five minutes behind schedule!" Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Jumping up and down on one foot, I pull on the second foot of long white tube socks and then quickly make it towards my book bag near my desk and then I'm down the stairs with time, like the devil, on my heels.

"Morning mom, grandpa!" I hastily let out as I swerve around Buyo, narrowly missing his chubby tail- God knows I had no time for a shrieking cat attack from the fat glob this morning- grabbing the slice of toast and jam mom hands over to me with a grinning countenance.

"Ohayou Kagome," grandpa calls from behind the newspaper. I swear to God this man has never gone a day without his newspaper, and you cannot, I repeat _**cannot**_ get his attention away from it. I tried that one time by yelling _**"Demon!"**_ Shockingly, instead of assuming his 'priestly' duties to protect the shrine and its 'priceless' artefacts, he just simply shooed me off and told me to get the bug spray. And to top that of, he could tell you all of yesterday and today's news at the simple mention of a word; even if you didn't want to hear it. He was like a human with search overload.

"Good morning dear. Souta already left because he couldn't wait any longer, he said something along the lines of seeing Kohaku and Hitomi before school starts." Mom pulls me over into a small hug, let's go, pushes a loose strand of my unruly hair behind an ear and hands me a piece of hand towel to clean the grape jam from my mouth.

I don't stand around for another minute and I yell a quick "Bye!" and I am suddenly out the door after shoving my feet into my worn brown loafers. I make it to the large steps that lead to the bottom of the hill, where the shrine is located, when I push a crumby hand into my skirt pocket and realize that something's missing.

"Aww hell!" I grumble and speedily make my way back across the shrine grounds, towards the main house. "And I had reached so far too," I grumbled.

You know, I really got to love my mom, because without even bothering to look up from her cleaning, she pulls a square card from her apron pocket and pushes it in my direction, palm out stretched.

"I thought you might need this dear." I didn't even have to look into her face to know she was sporting a motherly smile to her mature visage.

"Thanks mom," I reply, and for the first time since my morning started, a true smile graced my features, for the woman I admired so much.

"You're welcome. And Kagome, take it easy, you have plenty of time to correct your mistakes."

My smile brightens, and I give an appreciative nod to mama. And then I'm off again, towards the bus station… at a more moderate pace. Nakamura-sensei can kiss my ass; my mom's priorities come first.

But just in case, to prevent something, I'll continue towards Oz- moderately.

"Kimiko, who was that? Was that the delivery man?" The elder Higurashi asked without looking away from his reading.

"No, father it was my new husband." Replied Kimiko with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh well, carry on then." The elder replied.

Sighing, and then letting out a small chuckle, the younger of the two returned to washing up the dishes.

The metro tram pulled up to my usual stop at a deli, three blocks away from my school.

"Made it! With ten minutes to spare too!" I gleefully exclaimed as I ran towards the school in the distant.

"One more block. Just one more." My legs almost gave out at that, so I decided to stop and catch my breath for a minute at the bus stop in front of me.

Oh if only I had used common sense and not sat on the bench no matter how comfortable it looked, that was right in front of a big puddle of water, from yesterday's rain. It had to be the smartest idea I ever had; like seriously I could give Einstein a run for his money.

Because at that exact moment, when I plopped my ass against the cool metal bench (that's how short my skirt was), some jackass decided to speed pass in the most expensive black sports car I had ever seen in these parts of Tokyo. In the jackass's speeding, he swerved from a woman who decided that during the green light should be best time to cross the road, and what do you know, the car veers of into the puddle. In one minute the rest of my day is ruined and I'm wet from head to toe!

"Great, just wonder fucking ful! Can my day get any worse?"

Shoving the doors open to the main school hall, making my entrance as sporadic and loud like a bat out of hell…I trudged into school, with a look of hopelessness and defeat on my face.

"Funny…I haven't even gone through algebra yet…" I muttered bitterly, as I make my way to my locker, open said monstrosity and grab my necessary text books, then unloading the others I didn't need for the day into the cramped space.

Yeah…I have space issues from the one or two crappy grades I COULD NOT TAKE HOME…

I snorted at that… one or two, seems like my grades were plummeting towards the reefs rather quickly. But it definitely was NO beach scene.

The final bell rang overhead, signalling the last call for everyone to get to class.

"Great, now I'm going to be late because of that_** asshole**_!" Glancing around and seeing neither, Sango nor Miroku in sight, and everyone disappearing into a classroom or already presumably there, I proceed to slam my locker door, and whilst still fuming, I make my way down the halls towards Shimano's class.

"Just what I fucking need…another lecture from this asshole about my sensibility and duties." I muttered angrily. I will not have my pride cut up AGAIN _dammnit!_

With a distinct sloshing sound from my soaking loafers and water dripping from my skirt, making a small but distinct trail as I journeyed onwards (as if going to battle; truly I was going to be in one if I entered Shimano's class at this time) I contemplate just heading to the nurse's station and getting my uniformed dried.

Going up a flight of stairs to the second floor, not paying attention, I almost slipped on the last stair due to my loafers being a bit too slippery.

Wide eyed and in shock, I try to prepare for the impact to the floor and the possible bruising that would occur later, by quickly shoving my hands forward and squeezing my eyes shut, tightly.

As if that would project some barrier to 'cushion' my fall. _Pathetic._

However, before I could touch the floor, the God's somehow opened up their 'kindness goodie bag' for me, for just a brief moment and I was caught by two seemingly strong hands and pulled up, and steadied against the wall.

"Thanks, that was a close ca…" my words are cut off as I look up at my 'saviour' (if I ever knew how incredulous that word would sound later on in relation to said 'saviour'…).

He wasn't someone I had seen before and he looked odd… mainly because of his silver hair that framed a boyish, but handsome face, vibrant golden eyes and ever moving puppy dog ears?

"Am…a..." I stuttered, as I peered quickly over his body.

He raised an eyebrow, and then replaced his neutral expression with a cocky smirk when he realized my difficulty with formulating my sentence.

Then he spoke.

Oh, how I wish he hadn't spoken. Because it was then he ruined his Adonis like features for me…

"See something you like wench?" he asked endearingly. Then proceeded to come closer to me and entrap me between him and the wall.

He placed both his hands on the wall, one on either side of my head.

I became infuriated once again with the invasion of my personal space.

"While I am glad you stopped my fall, I would like you to remove your person from my personal bubble." I said low and threateningly. Probably I shouldn't have said bubble…he might not take me seriously…I mean how threatening is the word _bubble?!_

Both his eyebrows rose at my warning…which he took as a request because he chose not to move. This boy must not smell danger when it was impending…and to think he was a demon.

His smirk remained in place.

And even though I started to glare at him, I realized I couldn't move or it wouldn't make sense to, because given by his well-toned skin and defined muscles not hidden by the school uniform (which should be a sin); puny I could not budge Mr. Macho Man.

And I was stuck…and _**LATE**_ for Shimano's class…_once again_. I should just quit school while I was ahead. Because with the enemy I was making of that man…I would be guaranteed that he would find some way of ruining my character reference to get a decent job…or at least into a decent college.

Mentally I sighed… and went back to the current situation at hand.

Here I was pressed up against the wall in the empty hallway, two doors down from my math class, dripping wet no less.

This guy had the nerve to place both his hands beside my head and trap me by then insisting on capturing me further, despite my last statement and pressing his hard….really finely chiselled god like body against mine.

Now I know what it felt like being stuck between a rock, correction a wall and a hard place…_literally_.

His smirk turned scandalous and held a slight hint of a promise of pleasure…maybe if I behaved just right.

Bringing me out of my thoughts, and further angering me, my unknown 'assailant' proceeded to talk, his breath minty and fresh…something that went well with his other smell which I could pick up as being like the forest, after light rain.

With a bit of humour in his tone hse replied, "Well, well, well….you must be the welcoming committee."


	4. AN I'm REALLY SORRY

Right now I'm in hysterics. I've been trying to update Trapped, Beautifully Broken and post a new story called Stranger in a Strange Land. But alas, today my laptop fell on the floor with the flash drive still connected to it. The flash drive broke. The USB part broke clear off. -_- I must have spilt some salt somewhere at breakfast because my day just got even more sour after I tried to reconnect said USB section and 3 out of 4 prongs broke. I hadn't gotten a chance to back up my recent updates to my stories, poetry AND my school work from last semester. =/ So I'm currently in the process of trying to find some way of getting the information off of the mother board. As soon as I do find a way I'll post that new story. I am sorry for the wait that you guys will have to endure. Though I hope it won't be long as I can always update the already posted stories. But right now my spirit is kinda broken from the days events. So just give me some time. =/

I'm really sorry to disappoint.

Hippie Praises and Kaleidoscope Dreams.


End file.
